Sasu x Naru drabbles
by LycheeRambutan
Summary: Practice makes perfect. 100 word drabble makes the skill sharper. Random stuff on Sasuke x Naruto friendship and maybe in the future other characters will appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble - 100 words. All characters belonged to Kishi M. Only the plot mine.**

He was alone by choice, experience taught him it was for the best. After his parents died all his money was taken by his relatives, after school hours spent slaving for them. Sensing that they might sabotage him further, he emancipated himself at sixteen. His scholarship was adequate for survival and he studied hard to get scholarship for college.

in college, a blond idiot offered him friendship with a goofy grin, he rejected without reason. But three days later he found himself unwillingly sharing his homemade sandwich with said idiot. He smiled inside though a scowl appeared on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble - 100 words. All characters belonged to Kishi M. Only the plot is mine.**

He can't unsee lonely looking souls. Years of his life spent being alone made him determined to change the status quo. Everyone needs a friend he insisted.

He first saw the bastard at the cafeteria three months ago, always alone, looking aloof. Three months of seeing the black haired pale boy eating alone, food on one side, notes and books on the other, he thought it was time to make his move.

"Hi, you are a science major right?"

"No."

"Where are you friends?"

"Dead."

His short fuse blew up.

"Why are you such a jerk."

He was ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble - 100 words. All characters belonged to Kishi M. Only the plot is mine.**

Six months into college a lawyer came, requesting him to attend his father's will reading. He thought there was no money left.

The day came and he discovered that in addition to his family home, he also inherited his father's secret shares and bonds. He was a little sad that despite those assets his father didn't set up a trust fund. Later, the lawyer told him in private that his father knew his relatives were gluttons so he had his will done in secret.

The first thing he did with his money was buy the blonde lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drabble - 100 words. All characters belonged to Kishi M. Only the plot mine.**

"Lunch is on me." He flicked a 20 dollar bill at the blond boy. "Eat something healthy instead of ramen."

"Really?" Blue eyes crinkle happily.

"What's the occasion?"

"I found a chest of treasure."

He smiled at the black haired guy's cryptic answer.

"K."

Bending down to retie his shoelaces, he started going through his lunch options. The lunch buffet just outside of campus seems a good option.

"Hey, where are you heading?"

Without looking back and already two metres away, a voice emanated from the dark head.

"To the bus stop."

"Wait up, I'm thinking buffet."


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble - 100 words. All characters belonged to Kishi M. Only the plot mine.**

His statistics class was killing him. He thought a degree art wouldn't include mind boggling subject, but 'no pain no gain' prevailed. He stared dumbly at his notes, three empty ramen bowls of ramen cast aside. Then a black haired bastard plopped beside him, eyeing the notes. A thin eyebrow arched.

"I can smell your fried brains cells from the salad bar."

He grimaced. The other boy munching on cherry tomato.

"I'll tutor you."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure."

He hugged the black haired boy, earning a painful fork jab on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Drabble - 100 words. All characters belonged to Kishi M. Only the plot is mine.**

This was their first short term break. Some students went home yesterday while some stayed back because they don't have anywhere to go. The brunette packed lightly for his godfather's house, they met during his late father's will reading. He agreed to a two nights sleepover only, too little time for any deep bonding.

After ensuring his dorm securely locked he headed to the stairs, noticing the blond a floor down staring forlornly at people leaving.

"Hey, want to follow me?"

The blond smiled.

"But pay you own fares."

The blond waved and disappeared to pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble - 100 words. All characters belonged to Kishi M. Only the plot is mine.**

Upon taking off his helmet, he brushed his hair back into its normal spiky fashion. He eyed his wristwatch, he was forty minutes late. He could spot the raven haired teen with the grumpy face walking towards him.

"My girlfriend cooked a delicious breakfast so I couldn't leave until it's finished."

"Hmmm"

Then he noticed the grinning blond boy at the back.

"Your friend?l

"We'll take a taxi. Give me your address."

"I'm Kakashi," silver haired man smiled from behind his handkerchief mask.

"Welcome to Konoha."

"Thanks, I'm Naruto his friend from college."


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabble - 100 words. All characters belonged to Kishi M. Only the story is mine.**

He slurped the whole bowl down. Home cooked chicken soup beats ramen every time. Tastebud satisfied, stomach full, he grinned at his hosts.

"Thank you, dinner's delicious, Ms Hanare."

Kekasih eyed her girlfriend, a hand ran seductively on her thigh.

"Behave!" Hanare swatted the hand away.

"Thank you, for the meal," Sasuke bowed politely.

"So are you two married?" Naruto asked earnestly. "Owweeee!"

Blue eyes expressed hurt at coal eyes.

"Don't be a busybody idiot."

Hanare laughed. "No worries. We are not but we plan to, someday."

Sasuke eyed Hanare, he could get used to her food.


	9. Chapter 9

Since Sasuke agreed to come, they had been busy with preparation.

Hanare decorated the spare room in Kakashi's house to make Sasuke feel welcome. The comforter set on the queen bed had soccer motifs. The posters on the walls were eighties cartoons of Thundercats and Transformers. The curtains were brown and the carpet black. Hanare decorated the room with gusto, she almost felt like receiving a newborn baby.

However, Kakashi had warned her that the boy might be a tough shell to break. Hanare nodded and cracked a scheme, she was an orphan too so she understood, very much.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto smiled at the room decoration and admired the room he was to sleep in tonight. Though it was for Sasuke, he still felt welcomed. His lips curved upwards at that feeling.

After ten minutes Sasuke came in. He wore a shirt and a towel with his hair still wet.

"I'm taking a bath."

"Hanare's using it now."

With nothing to do, Naruto glanced out the window. Suddenly he realized something, but an idea popped out.

"I'll sleep outside. Kakashi said I could watch late tv."

"I'll join you."

That settled any issue of bed sharing.


	11. Chapter 11 - The End

700 words

He wasn't sure whether it was really friendship between him and Sasuke. They were back at college now and Sasuke did not even visit him or care to exchange phone numbers with him. They were in different faculty and studying different courses so it wasn't like he needed to stay in touch anytime soon. Still, the fact that they were once under one roof must have created some kind of a friendship between them. Naruto was craving .

He wondered whether he should start coming over to the dark haired boy's room instead. Even Naruto's room mate Kiba was rarely at his room since he was almost always at Shino's room to play pc games and watch movie. Kiba had invited Naruto along but Naruto was too busy mulling over Sasuke.

Naruto lounged plenty of times at the aisle but Sasuke was not, his room's door was closed at all times. It was actually normal since he was often at the IT center or library during weekdays, and only being at his room to sleep or rest.

Now it had been a week since college reopened after the long weekend and he finally saw Sasuke during breakfast. It was one of those rare times Naruto actually made it to breakfast at the dining hall, usually he would just take a bath and go straight to class. Sasuke had looked relaxed eating his breads, eggs and sausages. Naruto was thinking of greeting Sasuke when Shikamaru stopped him midway to talk about an upcoming event.

Shikamaru had noticed that Naruto, though not having many friends was a natural entertainer and joker during social events and always a head turner. So he proposed for Naruto to emcee the event, and they ended up having breakfast with Shikamaru's best friend Chouji to discuss the job.

Though generally everyone thought that Naruto had no qualms about befriending people, he was not always confident about barging into people's domain. He saw Sasuke's spiky head of hair once or twice at the college's compound but this time it was Sakura who came to talk to Naruto about Shikamaru's proposal. So Naruto explained that he was still thinking over the job offer, and Sasuke disappeared into his next class.

Before the day ended he spotted Sasuke again sitting on a bench at the college's compound. He smiled happily and started walking towards the boy, this time everyone had gone home except the few stragglers. Sasuke must have very alert sixth sense and he looked up to glance at Naruto as Naruto walked towards him.

Closing in on his target, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was looking at a shiny silver phone.

"Wow, your phone must have cost much," he broke the ice.

"This is worth a month's sleepless night. I won it in a contest."

"What contest?" Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke, peeking at the phone.

"An online manga contest, the most likes won prizes. This wasn't even first place."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and locked his phone. As the smart phone's screen dimmed, Sasuke slid it into his pocket, "The phone's not the only thing. I also won a dining voucher for two at Grand Konoha Restaurant."

Naruto smiled and watched as Sasuke started to leave. Eating at a restaurant was a nice thing to have for someone penniless like him, the one Sasuke's inviting as his plus one would be very lucky.

"So who are you inviting?" he asked.

"I don't like fancy restaurants."

Naruto frowned.

"You want it?" Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's your present. At least eat the dessert, it must have cost more than one of our textbooks."

"Hnnn, I hate sweet stuff."

Naruto laughed and smiled, "Well, then that's too sad. I don't have anyone to go to anyway so I'll pass." He waved a hand at Sasuke and started to walk back home when he heard his name called.

"In that case," Sasuke said. Naruto turned towards Sasuke.

"I'll come with you, at least their appetizers are decent."

"Well, when are we going?"

"Tomorrow. I am free tomorrow night," Sasuke smirked back at Naruto and started walking back towards their college. Naruto grinned and soon joined Sasuke's lazy steps home.

* * *

 **Author's Note -** This is the last. Hehe. I am completing my fics one by one.


End file.
